


The Thing

by TakahashiYuri



Series: Do I wanna know? [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: In some ways he reminded her of Klaus and not just because of the accent. They both had piercing gaze and you never knew what to expect. And yet, they were completely different.





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Well, don't kill me. I love this pairing and thanks to amazing Adele TvSired (that's her name on youtube) and her video for Enzo/Caroline - Do I wanna know (now with her approval I added a link). I got this idea in my head... so, here it is. I think I will write two or three chapters. Or stories. So, watch the video first and then you might get what I'm trying to post here.  
> Just so you know, I'm a big fan of Vampire Diaries but I really don't remember all the details so I tried not to mention anything from any season because I might get it wrong and I don't want that.  
> Also, this story is free for beta reading. As I wrote earlier or in other stories, I speak quite good if I can say so for myself but writing own stories is a bit different league if you know what I mean. So please, be kind. Thank you.  
> 

 [adele tvsired - Enzo/Caroline:Do I wanna know?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io62bzT-CqE&lc=)

 

She was marinating herself in depression.

_Sigh._

She was marinating herself in depression again and this time all alone. There wasn't Stefan or Damon, none of her friends. And maybe it was for the best, she could try to drown her thoughts at the bottom of her bottle - even though alcohol did absolutely nothing to vampires. And what kind of thoughts they were!

 _Don't lie to yourself. You two have definitely some_ thing _going on._

It started as a joke or a comment from others while she was doing faces because it sounded ridiculous. Like, really ridiculous. Like, it will never happen. But obviously she was wrong. And Damon was right. _He_ was her type and it looked like her weak spot were bad boys with an accent. British accent. It's not like Caroline ever spoke about it - not aloud, of course, only in her head and wasn't sure if it's her own voice.

She took another sip of her drink and started tapping with her nails against wooden armrest. If someone asked her about her state of mind, she would tell them it's just a torture.

Nights full of frustrating dreams and when the morning came she couldn't remember a thing except for _he_ was there, in her head, in her dreams. And every time her head hit the pillow again with obvious anger, she could swear the air carried his favourite nickname of hers to her ears.

And maybe it was just her imagination. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last.

There was just something about the way he was looking at her sometimes - dark eyes looking right into her soul with that typical smirk on his lips.

The tone when he spoke to her. _Gorgeous._ It was hard to know if he was serious or just... being flirty. It definitely messed her head up a bit.

In some ways he reminded her of Klaus and not just because of the accent. They both had piercing gaze and you never knew what to expect. And yet, they were completely different. She didn't want to compare them or something but at least she knew what was going on between her and the hybrid.

This situation was a bit harder and kind of dead end to her. Caroline knew she was always bit cheeky while talking to him and he wasn't really helping much because his responses were cheeky too and on top of that playful. Her younger-self would tell her _girl likes a boy, boy likes a girl, sex_. Yes, this simple it was before when everyone was like an open book, an invitation. None of them played by this rule anymore and even as a vampire, she couldn't get into others heads. It would be much more simple but life isn't always about what and how we want things.

 

Then she heard her phone vibrating. An unknown number. She picked it up anyway - wasn't like she had something better to do.

_"Hello Gorgeous, care for a drink?"_

She just sighed, as always. "Where?"

Well, life just might be a bitch but sometimes it pushes some opportunities in your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to say hi on my [Tum](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychoangiethings)/[blr](https://psychoangiethings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
